Singing
by EverGreenGlow
Summary: This is a songfic featuring the songs: love story by Taylor Swift and Hey Juliet by LMNT. Momo's and Toshiro's songs in the Seireitei's annual Christmas party....


Don't like, Don't read.

It was the time of year for the Seireitei's annual Christmas party and everyone in the Seireitei had come for this special event. They were all in a large hall decorated with tinsel and fairy lights, there was bar at the back and tables and chairs were scattered around the room. In fact you could barely tell it was Christmas but I guess it was just an excuse to have a party. The most important thing though was the large stage at the front of the room. The night had been rather uneventful but all that was going change as the stage had now been set for Karaoke and Rangiku was presenting it. A few people had already given it a go including a very drunk Kenpachi and a very hyper Yachiru that ending up singing Best Friends by Toy Box. But now it was time for some else to take the stage......

"Ok...that was slightly creepy" Rangiku said spoke watching Kenpachi bearly making it off stage.

"Right, well next Momo shall be singing a song to her special someone" Rangiku pass the microphone to Momo who right now was finding her feet extremely intresting.

The lights went dim as the music started.

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**and say hello;**

**Little did I know**

**That you were Romeo; you were throwing pebbles,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."**

**And I was crying on the staircase,**

**begging you, 'Please, don't go.'"**

**And I said,**

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew.**

**So close your eyes; escape this town for a little while.**

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,**

**And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet,"**

**But you were everything to me; I was begging you, 'Please, don't go,'"**

**And I said,**

**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

**It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'**

**Romeo save me - they're tryin' to tell me how to feel;**

**This love is difficult, but it's real.**

**Don't be afraid; we'll make it out of this mess.**

**It's a love story - baby just say "Yes.'"**

**Oh, oh.**

**I got tired of waiting,**

**Wondering if you were ever comin' around.**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town,**

**And I said,**

**"Romeo save me - I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

**Is this in thy head? I don't know what to think-"**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,**

**"Marry me, Juliet - you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress;**

**It's a love story - baby just say 'Yes.'"**

**Oh, oh. Oh, oh.**

**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...**

The crowd went crazy claps, cheers, and whistles could be heard threw out the crowd.

Rangiku made it back on stage "Wow Momo that was amazing" Momo smiled and left the stage.

"Next we have Tos..-" but unfortunately she was cut off.

"I told you Rangiku I'm NOT singing, and who said you could call me Toshiro." Toshiro said muttering the last bit under his breath, sitting at a table with Momo near the stage while giving Rangiku a death glare.

"I didn't think I'd have to resort to this Captain" She then clicked her fingers and suddenly Renji, Kira and Hisagi jumped out of no where grabbing Toshiro and dragging him on stage.

"RANGIKU! WHAT THE HELL?!" Toshiro was starting to lose his temper.

"They'll only let go if you sing, and besides it's only fair"

Toshiro signed in defeat "fine" and with that he was unhanded and given the microphone. _Rangiku was definitely going to pay for this._

And once again the music started.

**Hey Juliet**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**Hey I've been watching you**

**Every little thing you do**

**Every time I see you pass**

**In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast**

**I've tried to page you twice**

**But I see you roll your eyes**

**Wish I could make it real**

**But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal**

**'Cause I know you really want me, yeah**

**I hear your friends talk about me, yeah**

**So why you tryin'to do without me, yeahhhh**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe someday (someday), you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**Girl you got me on my knees**

**Beggin' please, baby please**

**Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying**

**'Juliet, why do you do him this way'**

**Too far to turn around (turn around)**

**So I'm gonna stand my ground (stand my ground)**

**Gimme just a little bit of hope**

**With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance**

**'Cause I know you really want me, yeah**

**I hear your friends talk about me, yeah**

**So why you tryin' to do without me, yeahhhh**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think you're fine**

**You really blow my mind**

**Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**(Hey, hey Juliet)**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**I know you really want me**

**I hear your friends talk about me**

**So why you tryin' to do without me**

**When you got me**

**Where you want me**

**You don't have to say 'forever'**

**For us to hang together**

**So hear (hear) me (me) when (when) I (I) say (say)**

**Hey, Hey, Hey Julieeet**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)**

**You really blow my mind (blow my mind)**

**Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**Hey, hey, Julieeet**

**(Hey Juliet)**

**Hey Juliet**

**I think (I think) you're fine (you're fine)**

**You really blow my mind (blow my mind)**

**Maybe (maybe) someday (someday), you and me can run away (run away)**

**I just want you to know**

**I wanna be your Romeo**

**Hey Juliet**

**(Hey, hey, Julieeet)**

The crowd was in shock, sure Momo could sing_ but Toshiro_?

Rangiku walked back on stage

"See now was that so bad" now that was crossing the line.

"Rangiku if you ever make me do that again then it's very unlikely waking up the next day or any day in fact" and if that he put the microphone down and walked back to his seat.

I'm not sure if it was the fact she didn't really take his threat Seriously or that she had all ready drank 2 and a half bottles of sake but she said something that really shouldn't have been said.

She picked up the microphone "By the way Captain squad 4 does condoms you'll need it when you take Momo to your room tonight"

The two said people went bright red as the rest of the crowd including Rangiku just laughted.

A shiver went down Rangiku's spine as looked down at what was causing it. Her left foot was now glued to the stage with ice.

Toshiro then grabbed Momo's hand causing her to blush and walked her towards the exit.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR CAPTAIN, GET BACK HERE AND UNFREEZ ME!"

"Who said I could _unfreeze_ things" he smirked then the two left to squad 4.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
